


About Love

by hitmyheart



Series: You Are the Apple of My Eye [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, M/M, Making Out, Mature Mark and Donghyuck, Single Father Johnny Seo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Mark has to attend his bachelor party meanwhile Donghyuck stays at home with Johnny.





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> part two of this series is finally here!  
> thank you so much for all your supports in part one. it really means a lot to me. i hope i can update this series as often as i can. hope you guys will enjoy this one <3

* * *

Kim Doyoung was his father's cousin, his uncle, but he was like another mother for Donghyuck. Johnny told him that Doyoung has never interested in marriage and kids;. But when Donghyuck was born, his parental instinct kicked in and he decided to dedicate his life only for two things; his job as a painter and his little Donghyuck. Doyoung treated Donghyuck like his own son and he has always been there for him. He’d helped Johnny taking care of Donghyuck. They basically raised him together. Back then Doyoung even brought a house only a few blocks away from them and refused to do an exhibition abroad because it would take months and Doyoung always got anxious when he's separated from Donghyuck for too long.

However after Donghyuck entered middle school, Johnny convinced him that he should pursue his dreams and started to put himself first. He had done more than enough for them and both Johnny and Donghyuck just wanted the best for him. They didn’t want to get in the way. At first Doyoung refused it but after a lot of convincing from Donghyuck, he finally agreed. It was hard at first but eventually Doyoung could let go. He moved to Japan when Donghyuck entered university and stayed there until now. He still visited them every once in a while.

When Donghyuck told Doyoung about his engagement, his uncle immediately booked a ticket to Seoul. The next day when he showed up at Donghyuck’s front door, the first thing that he did was crying. He cried for a few minutes in Donghyuck’s shoulder before scolding him for not telling him sooner. After that day, Doyoung made it a mission to take care of his wedding.

“This is the most important moment of your life and I’m going to make it perfect for you.” he’d say. “I’m going to stay here until your wedding day.”

The wedding happened three months later. For the last few weeks, Taeyong and Doyoung had immersed themselves in wedding plans. Both of them were best friends and matched very well. Mark told him that even though they met literally every day, they still spent hours on the phone at nights, talking about the details of the wedding. Johnny and Jaehyun tried to be as helpful as possible meanwhile Donghyuck and Mark didn’t have to lift a single finger. They just needed to tell them what they wanted because Taeyong and Doyoung would take care of it.

Days passed by in a blur and before they knew it, it was already a day before the wedding day. The wedding would be held in Lee’s backyard and only friends and family were invited there. Tonight only Donghyuck and Johnny who stayed at the house because Doyoung stayed at Lee’s to do a final check on details and everything. He was a perfectionist, just like Taeyong.

Mark would also have his bachelor party tonight. Jaemin and Jeno, their best friends since college, had already prepared everything. He wouldn’t let Mark off the hook and forced him to enjoy his last night as a single man. But of course his fiancée—Donghyuck still felt giddy whenever he addressed Mark that—couldn’t go before seeing Donghyuck first.

 

“I miss you already,” Mark said, his head tucked under Donghyuck’s chin and his lips touched the base of his fiancée’s throat. His arms around Donghyuck’s waist, holding him close. “I don’t have to go, you know. I can stay here…”

“And giving Jaemin a chance to ruin our wedding? No, thank you.”

Mark whined. “But it’s not going to be as much fun without you, baby.”

Sighing softly, Donghyuck cradle Mark’s head, playing with the back of his hair.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you, babe. Dad’s alone here. I can’t leave him. This is my last night.”

“I know,” Mark sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just being childish.”

Mark's nose drew a line up the skin of Donghyuck's throat to the point of his chin. Donghyuck squirmed and giggled, his warm breath tickled his skin. Mark untangled their legs and climbed on top of fiancée, spreading his legs open and slotted himself between them. He bent down again to kiss his cheeks, stopping just at the corner of Donghyuck's mouth.

“Can I kiss you, fiancée?” he murmured against his soft skin. Donghyuck let out a shuddering breath.

“Do you really need to ask?”

Mark smirked. “Is that a yes then?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Donghyuck breathed. “Yes, please.”

Donghyuck took Mark's face in his hands and kissed him in earnest. He sighed into their kiss, feeling Mark's warm and gentle lips moving with his. Even after years, Mark was always so careful and gentle with him. Donghyuck slid his fingers into Mark's hair, securing his face to his. After a moment Donghyuck pulled away slightly but their lips still touched.

“Babe, you have to go.”

Donghyuck said the words but the fingers on his hair tightened and his left hand pressed against his back.

Mark groaned. “Later. I wasn't done kissing you.”

 

Lifting Donghyuck's face to kiss him again, Mark dipped deep into his mouth to chase his tongue. The kiss was different this time. It was long, wet, and deep as Mark's hand slid into Donghyuck's t-shirt, touching his bare skin. He ran his thumb over his nipple, teasing it in an effort to distract him. Donghyuck gasped into Mark's mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure. Mark rolled his nipple between his finger and thumb, and Donghyuck arched his back, tipping his head back. A low moan escaped his throat as Mark drew him closer, making their kiss more passionate. He held Donghyuck tightly against his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart against his own. Mark flicked his nipple again and it made Donghyuck's hips jerked, accidentally grinding against his crotch. Mark groaned deep in his throat, feeling the flame turned up on his belly and quickly spreading to the south. Drawing a sharp breath through his nose, Mark grinded down against his fiancée, rough and hard. Donghyuck broke the kiss, baring his neck and moaned louder. Mark dipped his head in the crook of his neck and sucked the soft skin with fervor, making sure to leave marks. 

 

“Ma-Mark—“

“You're mine, baby.” Mark whispered against his skin, kissing the new red mark possessively. “ _Mine_.”

Donghyuck shuddered in delight. “Yours. Always.”

Mark pulled away to look at Donghyuck. His hands were on his hips, holding him steady. His eyes darkened as he took in the wrecked sight of his fiancée.

“God, you're so beautiful, baby. I could never get enough of you.”

Donghyuck whimpered, his whole body flushed a deep red. His heart pounded furiously in his ears and his breath caught in his throat as Mark slowly grinded down against his again, harder and faster this time. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, clinging to him as he rolled his hip up to meet Mark's thrusts. Mark growled, sliding his hand down his butt cheek and squeezed it, making Donghyuck trembled all over. He was about to lean down and kiss Donghyuck again but a loud knock on the door startled them.

“MARK LEE!” A shout was heard outside the door and it was coming from none other than Na Jaemin. “I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE IF YOU DON’T COME OUT IN FIVE MINUTES.”

Groaning loudly, Mark leaned forward to lean his forehead against Donghyuck’s. Both of them were still trying to catch their breath, eyes closed and chest heaving.

“God, I hate Na Jaemin so much.” he hissed. “He’s always cockblocking us.”  

Laughing, Donghyuck stroked Mark’s cheeks gently.

“Go now, baby. Or Jaemin will barge in here.”

There was a loud thud outside and Donghyuck heard Jaemin cursed.

“Seo Donghyuck, if you don't send him out,” Jaemin yelled through gritted teeth, “I'm coming in after him.”

“Just a second, Nana!” he yelled back.

Mark kissed him again for a moment before pulling away and got to his feet. Donghyuck helped him tuck his shirt into his pants, smothering his hair to make him presentable enough before walking him to the door.

As soon as they opened the door, a very grumpy Jaemin and a jumpy Jeno greeted them. Jaemin scowled so hard at them, folding his arms over his chest. Jeno grinned at them, his eyes gleaming in mischief.

“I can't believe you're making out with Donghyuck! We're running late, you idiot.”

Mark just rolled his eyes. Donghyuck at least had a tendency to look guilty.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, Nana. We got carried away.”

“Yeah. I can tell that.” Jeno said, wriggling his eyebrows. Donghyuck blushed meanwhile Jaemin grumbled.

“Whatever. We need to go now,” Jaemin said, turning to Donghyuck with a serious expression. “Get lots of beauty sleep, okay? You can’t appear tomorrow with bags under your eyes, understand?”

Donghyuck let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes, Nana. I understand.”

“Good. Now Jeno and I are going to get the car ready. You’d better be down in a minute, Mark.”

Jaemin gave Mark a warning gaze before dragging Jeno down the stairs, leaving the pairs behind. Donghyuck turned to his fiancée, patting his chest gently.

“Have fun, babe.”

Mark hummed, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“I love you so much, Hyuck.”

“I love you, too.”

Mark took two steps forward before stopped and turned around again. He looked straight into Donghyuck’s eyes with so much fondness that it made Donghyuck’s chest fluttered.

“I’ll meet you at the altar tomorrow?”  

Donghyuck smiled at him. “I’ll be the one in white.”

 

* * *

 

After Mark had gone, Donghyuck came back to his room and lay back against his pillow. It was completely silent outside and his father had probably gone to sleep because Donghyuck saw him went straight to his room after dinner. He stared around his room and the realization finally hit him. Tonight was his last night in his room. His last night with his father in this house. His last night as a Seo. Tomorrow, Donghyuck would be a Lee. Those thoughts sent a tight feeling in his stomach, making him more alert and awake. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him. After a few minutes, he was getting anxious and gave up on trying to sleep. Kicking off his blanket, he rolled out of the bed and got out of his room, heading down to the kitchen. He was surprised to find the lights were on and almost screamed when he found his father standing there, his back facing him.

 

“Dad?” he called as he descending the stairs.

Johnny turned around and smiled when he saw Donghyuck.

“Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing here? You should have slept on your room.”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Donghyuck approached his father, peering over his shoulder to see what he's doing.

“Can I have a cup of hot chocolate too?”

Ruffling his hair gently, Johnny nodded. “Sure, Hyuck. Just sit down and wait there.”

A few minutes later, Donghyuck and Johnny were sitting across each other while holding a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow floating on top. There was a beat of silence. Donghyuck stared down at his cup, stirring it with spoon mindlessly.

“Are you nervous, Hyuck? For tomorrow, I mean.” Johnny asked, breaking the pregnant silence of the room. Donghyuck looked up at his father, shaking his head lightly.

“Not really.”

“Are you getting cold feet then?”

Donghyuck laughed.

“No. I’m perfectly fine, Dad.”

“That’s good.” Johnny said. And there was a pause before he spoke again. This time his voice was low, almost like a whisper. “Did you miss her?”

 

_Her_. It was such a sensitive topic and there was an unspoken rule between them not to talk about her, especially not in the dining room. Donghyuck knew exactly who his father meant; his mother. In all honesty, Donghyuck almost forgot about her if his father didn’t mention her again. There was a squeeze on his heart as he thought about her. Donghyuck had a vague memory of his mother. The woman who carried him on her tummy for nine months, who delivered him in the world, who stayed in his life until he was eight and then disappeared into a thin air. She was gone from their life when Donghyuck was still too little to understand. She left them for another man and never came back. Donghyuck still couldn’t understand why she did that but he didn’t hate her. He loved her and he had his moments with her mother. The first few years without her were hard but after that Donghyuck had gotten used to living his life without her present. It was just the two of them after that and Donghyuck was happy. He didn’t think about her mother anymore and he didn’t feel empty without her.

 

“I guess no,” Donghyuck said after a very long moment of silence, fiddling with his fingers. “I don’t really think about her.”

“Me too,” Johnny whispered.

They grew quiet again. Both of them knew that she wasn’t happy with them and there was nothing they could do to make her stay. Donghyuck and Johnny knew that and they accepted it.

“You’re getting married tomorrow, Hyuck.”

Johnny’s voice wavered slightly and Donghyuck’s throat became tight. Donghyuck tried so hard to get over himself for these past few months. He tried not to think about his fears and buried it deep inside him. But now that he's talking to his father and knew how vulnerable they were at the moment, he couldn't help but let his walls crumbled. He knew there were certain things that were inevitable in life and that his worries were valid. He knew someday he would leave his father and started his own life. But that someday happened so fast and tomorrow he’s getting married to Mark. He would no longer be Seo Donghyuck. He wasn’t afraid of the future. He’s ready to start a new life with Mark but the thoughts of leaving his father after spending his entire life with him still left his heart aching.

“Dad—“ Donghyuck paused for a moment to get his voice under control. His eyes stung with fresh tears.

“No, no, sweetheart,” Johnny said, reaching out to take Donghyuck’s hand in his. “Don’t cry. If you cry then I’ll cry too. We’re not supposed to cry.”

Donghyuck nodded, trying to hold back his tears. He thought of his father who’s going to spend his time alone in this house after he got married. Who’s going to make him coffee in the morning and take care of him when he’s sick? Donghyuck would move out into a new house with Mark and it was pretty far from here. He wouldn’t be able to check on his father every day and just thinking about his father made his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

“Time flies by so quickly, isn’t it?” Johnny said, sipping his hot chocolate slowly. “I still remember your first day in kindergarten. You clung to my legs and refused to let me go. You told me that you didn’t want to go to school without me.”

Blinking the tears from his eyes, Donghyuck laughed with his father.

“Yeah. And then Mark came and led me inside. He sat down with me on my first day and skipped his class.”

“That kid skipped his class just to accompany you,” Johnny shook his head in fondness at the memory. “He’s truly your knight in shining armor, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Donghyuck whispered, choking back a sob. “He’s always been there since the very beginning.”  

“I’m so happy for you, baby. And I’m glad you have Mark with you.”

Biting his lower lips, Donghyuck tried so hard not to cry in front of his father.

“I’m happy too, Daddy.”

It’s been so long since the last time Donghyuck called his father ‘daddy’. After his mother left, Donghyuck grew into an independent person. He did things on his own. He was mature and wasn’t like teenager his age. Johnny once told him that he’s never a teenager because he knew exactly what he wanted and what’s best for him. Sometimes it wasn’t always Johnny who took care of him but the other way around.

“It’s getting late. You should sleep. Doyoung and Taeyong will have my head if they know I let you stay up late before your wedding day.” Johnny said, trying to enlighten the mood.

“You’re right,” Donghyuck chuckled, rubbing his wet eyes. “And they’re going to make a fuss if I show up with bags under my eyes.”

“Go to sleep now, sweetheart. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Nodding, Donghyuck slowly got up from his seat. He walked toward Johnny and wrapped his arms around his neck. Donghyuck squeezed his father once before pulling away. He leaned down to kiss both of his cheeks.

“Good night, Dad.” he whispered.

Johnny kissed his forehead and smiled.

“Good night, Hyuck.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> the next part of this series will be their wedding day and would probably longer than the previous ones <3


End file.
